


breakfast for two

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just rlly love bokuto, i wish bokuto was real he’d make such a good lover, too single to write fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what transpires in your home when you prepare breakfast for two?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	breakfast for two

**_Y_** ou started your day at the wee hour of four-thirty, rushing to make both breakfast and lunch in one go. You’d make a simple traditional breakfast and pack in all the effort into preparing lunch—especially Kotaro’s since he spent so much energy in training. 

Today’s lunch included a generous amount of karaage, inari sushi, along with a serving of horenso gomaae. As a snack, you prepared some hachimitsu lemon and a few pieces of those trendy fruit sandwiches. You gently placed them in a lunchbox, making sure to leave enough space for the karaage’s dip. 

“Good morning.” Kotaro stumbled out of their bedroom, eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“Good morning,” you replied, placing the lunchboxes you’d prepared on the kitchen counter. 

“Let me set the table,” he said, stifling a yawn as he pulled out the placemats and tableware from one of the overhead cupboards. 

Kotaro did his best to help around with the chores, even when he was exhausted from the rigorous training the Jackals players went through. For that, you were immensely grateful. 

“Breakfast is almost done, so why don’t you take a seat?” You poured the miso soup into the matching bowls Kotaro set beside you and took out the two slices of fish from the broiler. 

Kotaro hummed a reply, taking out a bottle of sobacha from the fridge and setting it down on one of the coasters on the table. He took the seat parallel to hers and slumped down, eyes fluttering close in an attempt to catch a minute or two’s worth of sleep. 

You liked it, this side of him; this side of him that only you were granted access to. Kotaro wasn’t always a bundle of expendable energy. At home, in the dead of the night and in the early hours of the day, he displayed a side of him that no one else could see. Not his teammates or his fans. Just you. 

You set down the plates of food on the table and, placing a hand on his shoulders, you gently shook his sleeping figure. 

“Wake up, it’s time for breakfast,” you said, retracting you hand.

Kotaro’s energy level was always either zero or a hundred-twenty, something Atsumu complained about often. If the Kotaro who’d fallen asleep at the dining table was at a zero, the Kotaro who’d just woken up from that ten minute nap would already be at a hundred-twenty. 

Picking up his chopsticks, he flashed you a toothy grin and clasped his hands together. 

“Thanks for the meal!” 

You watched as he dug into his share of breakfast, simultaneously telling you about how delicious it was—just like always. 

You picked up your chopsticks and the rice bowl, a smile on your face as well. 

“Thanks for the meal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening 2 standing egg’s songs and this came upon me..... also not that it matters but this is an excerpt of a very self indulgent bokuto fic im writing so i hope u guys enjoyed this....... i just really fucking love bokuto (´；ω；`)


End file.
